Good-bye Blue Skies
by Ita-chan18
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been two and a half years since Sasuke left the Village. As things start heating up in the Naruto world, how will Izami deal with the changes that happen in her own life? How will these decisions affect her? Some choices will be minor, while others will have irrecoverable effects on her. "I don't like to give up on people when they need someone not to give up on them."</html>
1. A New Begining

**Good-Bye Blue Skies**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Sasukexoc**

**Written By: Ita-chan18**

**Chapter One: Anew ****Beginning**

**A/n: Well, the last book to be written in the Still Worth Fighting For(someday) prequel parts. I wasn't too sure on how to start it, and had a couple of diffrent ideas, but I kinda went ahead with this one. Field of Innocence might be put on a hiatus since I'm hitting a writer's block with that story(again?! I know, I know...I'm terrible~!). But I do have so much planned for this story, that I minus well start it off now, right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Don't be shy in letting me know what you think~! Happy Readings~!**

**Disclaimer: As always, the only thing I own is the plot, and any and all ocs. Everything else belongs to Masashi-sensei.**

_I guess it's going to have to hurt. I guess I'm going to have to cry, and let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side. I guess it's going to break me down. Like fallin' when you try to learn to fly. Sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with good bye.- Carrie Underwood_

It was a sunny, and warm day, just a few days after Izami's sixteenth birthday. It was a welcome change in weather considering the past few days had forced her to stay inside due the near constant raining. Izami, despite the humidity that always followed after a few days of summer rain, was always happy to see the sunlight. It meant that she could spend the day outdoors, doing as she pleased, and visiting her friends, rather than stay coped up inside like some kind of prisoner. Or at least it felt that way to the sixteen year old.

"Yaay! Outdoors~!" Izami exclaimed the moment she opened up her curtains in her new apartment to see bright sunlight streaming in through her windows. She quickly pursed her lips, eyes narrowed as her head looked around her limited view of the sky, as if she were trying to see if she could see an enemy. In her case, that's exactly what was happening. Her enemy being any signs of bad weather. When she found none, she broke into a wide grin." And not one damn cloud in sight! Oh yeah!" She quickly fist pumped the air before closing the curtains, and went through her normal morning routine, which consisted of meditating for a few minutes before taking a quick shower, dressing in her blue, v-neck shirt, and black shorts. She tied her ninja forehead band in it's traditional place, and then grabbed her book bag to head off to the library. Well, that was the plan anyways.

As soon as Izami opened the door to her apartment, she immediately saw Kakashi, leaning against the door frame, his book in hand as he was reading it. Izami sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She waited for him to say something, but he just stood there, leaning against the door frame, reading, as if it wasn't completely weird that he was just standing there, not even so much as acknowledging her presence. Izami resisted the urge to sweat drop, and roll her eyes once again.

"Ok, what gives? You normally call before a visit." Izami finally broke the awkward silence, as she stood straighter, hands on her hips as she looked at her mentor with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"What's wrong with a surprise?" He questioned, closing the book shut, and then standing straight. He looked at her with a grin. Izami raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, but how long have you been standing there? Any normal person would have knocked." She deadpanned, sighing heavily.

"I was in the middle of reading a good part." Kakashi replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Izami rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"You've read those books like a million and five times. Don't you have them memorized yet?" Izami crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Kakashi slightly.

"Are you going to let me in, or not?" Kakashi almost sounded impatient, which took Izami off guard. He never sounded that way towards her. Izami said nothing more than a ressinged sigh, and stepped aside." Thank you." Kakashi grinned at her, as if trying to ebb off her uneasiness. Izami sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Did he only sound that way to get her to do what he wanted? She almost wanted to slap herself for how stupid that sounded. Kakashi was the master of sweet talking after all.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?" If Izami sounded like a whining brat, she couldn't bring herself to really care. She crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him an almost critical look.

"You haven't unpacked much." Izami sighed, and rolled her eyes again. She knew this tactic very well. Among other things, Kakashi was also the master of avoiding things he didn't want to approach yet.

"I've been busy with stuff. You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Izami was starting to get impatient, and a bit annoyed at how Kakashi was avoiding her question. It must have seeped into her voice, or Kakashi could tell by the way she snapped because he just grinned at her, rubbing the back of his head slightly as if guilty of a crime he did not yet commit. Izami was suspicious then. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I can be, that's why." Kakashi answered simply, setting his book down on one of her many scattered boxes. Izami glanced at the book, and then up at Kakashi, her annoyance seemingly renewed.

"I was heading out to train some more. Maybe head over to the library, but then you showed up." She almost sounded accusing. Like Kakashi showing up somehow ruined a life-changing, all important thing she was supposed to do. Kakashi looked at her, giving her his best fake-wounded expression, which to say, would have worked on anyone else. It only had little effect on her after years of being exposed to it.

"Well, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience for you. I guess you don't own me anything at all. I just basically raised you is all." Izami sighed." So, I really shouldn't intrude on your privacy, huh?" Kakashi smirked at Izami. Izami sighed heavily.

"Ok.. O, I get your point. What's up?" It was really better to feed into his fantasy than to really say anything else.

"I was just wondering how you were doing is all. Naruto-kun is on his way back with Jiraya-sama. I thought I'd pop by to see how you're doing." Izami paused, not sure how to react, and then nodded slightly.

"You don't say." Izami couldn't explain why she suddenly felt so surprised at the fact that Naruto was returning. It was his home, why wouldn't he return? The thought then set a pit in her stomach as she thought of another shinobi that should have also returned. It saddened her slightly.

Kakashi seemed to sense her sudden sadness, and he understood it very well. He let her have her moment as he looked around, his eyes finally settling on a picture of her and him when she reached Chunin level. He picked it up, looking at it slightly, before setting it back down, and looking back at her. Izami picked up her head, and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yes. Lady Tsuande wants me to test them." Izami tilted her head slightly, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Naruto-kun, and Jiraya-sama? Why?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt utterly foolish, and it must have shown by the way Kakashi just smiled at her in a kind of amused way.

"No. She wants me to test Sakura-chan, and Naruto-kun. See where they could possibly fit in the future." Izami nodded, shuffling her feet slightly. Of course it would be that. Why did she expect anything else?

"Hopefully it goes well this time, huh?" Izami meant it as a joke, but it was poor in taste. It caused a long, awkward paused afterwards. Izami cleared her throat slightly, and looked off." It's a sunny day. I kinda feel like spending it outside." She looked back at Kakashi, who was currently walking around the room slightly."Kakashi-sama?" Izami questioned, eyebrows scrunched together as she tilted her head in confusion. Kakashi shook his head slightly, and then smiled at her.

"Actually, how'd you like to come with me to see Naruto-kun? I know he'd be happy to see you." Izami paused for a second, and then nodded slightly.

"What? Are you sure?" Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Kakashi nodded slightly again, grinning just a bit wider. Izami giggled, and then nodded.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I would!" She was suddenly excited, though she wasn't sure why that was. Kakashi merely smiled, and nodded again.

"Well, then, we should get going."


	2. The Return of Naruto Uzumaki!

**Chapter Two: The Return Of Naruto Uzumaki! Nothing Ever Changes!**

_"I'll be back 'round again, yes, I'll walk in time with you, old friend. And we'll find that place that we had danced in so long ago."- Dave Matthews Band_

Izami was sitting on a rooftop next to Kakashi, trying to read over his shoulders when she first heard the familiar voice yell out, clear as day.

"Man, oh man! Have I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit! Yeah! Yeah!" Izami looked up, suddenly losing interest in Kakashi's stupid book.

"He's back...And standing on a pole." Izami whispered to herself, looking at Naruto as she counted the ways that he had changed.

Naruto had certainly grown. He was taller than she remembered him being. He was probably taller than Izami now, which added some kind of humour to the whole shock. His spiky blonde hair seemed to have grown slightly. His signature blue and orange jumpsuit had been switched out for a black and orange jumpsuit that, while still unbecoming of a shinobi, was oddly cooler, and more fitting. Naruto stood almost pridefully on the pole as he looked on at the village, either not sensing or ignoring Izami and Kakashi's presence as he took in the whole village.

"Hey! They added Granny Tsuande's ugly mug to the mountain! Hehe. Boy things sure have changed!" Izmai looked at Kakashi with eyebrow raised. He looked at her, and sighed slightly as he sat the book down slightly, his thumb keeping his place.

"Well, you've grown, haven't you, Naruto-kun?" Naruto paused, and then slowly turned around, looking surprised as he looked at Kakashi and Izami. Izami glanced down at Jiraya as he grinned up at them.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Izami-chan! You guys are never apart are you? Man, you two haven't changed a bit!" Izami stepped back slightly as Naruto jumped from the pole he was standing on, to the side roof where Izami and Kakashi were placed.

"It's good seeing you, Naruto-kun." Izami smiled slightly. Naruto looked at her,and then broke out into a grin.

"I could say the same about you, Izami-chan!" Naruto grinned, and laughed again. Then his eyes widened, as if he remembered something, and then reached into his back pocket." Oh yeah! Hey! Hey! Kakashi-sensei! I got a present for you!" Naruto chuckled again, while Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" Izami leaned over Kakashi slightly, as if she were anticipating a gift as well. Suddenly, Naruto pulled out an obviously new edition of Icha Icha books, and handed it to Kakashi."Whaaaat?! B-but...H-how...T-this is..." Kakashi had a look on his face like he had just received a present from the gods themselves.

"It's the first edition of the next Icha Icha books out in three years. It's pretty boring, but I thought you'd like. Since you read them all the time, and stuff." Naruto said while Kakashi opened the book.

"Of course." Izami rolled her eyes, and looked down at the Sanin, who looked personally insulted that Naruto had re-gifted what had obvious been a gift to Naruto in the first place. Izami sighed, sweat dropped, and shook her head. She'd never understand the whole deal behind those stupid books anyways.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was sometime later that all four were walking down the street. Naruto was happily running down the street, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Alright! Next stop Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" He shouted happily. Izami was walking in the middle, between Naruto and the two adults behind her. Kakashi had urged her to go forward, so he could talk in private with Jiraya. Obviously, whatever he ahd to say to the Sanin, he didn't want the teen to know. Izami, however, was happy about the extra training she had received from Kiba. She could route charka to her ears to hear better than the average shinobi. It was nowhere near what Kiba could do, but it did the trick.

"As promised, I leave Naruto-kun in your care." Jiraya whispered. Izami scrunched her eyebrows together for a moment, but then relaxed them. She had to remain neutral, if her charade was to work." I fear the Akatsuki are getting impatient. I think they may be coming after Naruto-kun soon. I'll go ahead, and gather as much information as I can before that happens..." Izami snapped her head towards Naruto, eyes narrowed slightly. What the hell was so special about Naruto that they'd want him so bad? Why was it such a big secret?

However, with her concentration broken, Izami couldn't hear what was said next. What she did hear, however, was Naruto yell out.

"Sakura-chan!" He called out next. Izami looked up to see Sakura, who was walking with the Hokage, look back at them in surprise. Izami sped up her pace, and then grinned at Sakura.

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Izami-chan?" She turned, and pointed a finger at them, looking confused.

"Naruto-kun's back. Isn't that just awesome?" Izami cringed, fearing she sounded too fake, but after hearing what she just heard, it unnerved her. What was it about Naruto the Akatsuki wanted so much?

"Yes. It is." SHe said, and then blushed slightly. Izami raised an eyebrow. At this point, Kakashi and Jiraya had caught up. Jiraya was right by Naruto, while Kakashi had his back to them." So, what do you think, Naruto-kun? Do I look more womanly to you now?" Izami raised an eyebrow at Sakura, and then looked at Naruto.

_I'm staying out of this one. It can only end in tears._ Izami thought, turning around,and heading to where Kakashi was, trying to read over his shoulders, but he was keeping her at a distance with his elbow. That, however, did not stop the brown-haired teen from trying to look.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izami couldn't be sure what happened. Or what was going on. Trying to read over Kakashi's shoulders had pretty much taken up all of her concentration until she heard Naruto yell out:

**"SUCH A JUTSU IS MEDIOCRE NOW, KOHONAMARU-KUN! BEHOLD! THE TOP-SECRET, NEW PERVY NINJUTSU I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MORE THAN ANYTHING OTHER JUTSU!"**

_Don't look Izami-chan. Whatever you do, don't look. It can only end badly. Very badly_. Izami thought, but couldn't resist turning around, and looking on with some curiosity about what was going on.

**"PERVERTED NINJUTSU?! YOU IDIOT!" **Sakura yelled out, punching Naruto so hard, he began to bleed almost immediately. Izami made a small gasp of surprise, and stepped back slightly. She almost wanted to laugh the way Naruto landed on the ground, and Sakura, steaming angry, picked a dazed Naruto up by the collar, and began shaking him."** I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT! WE DON'T SEE EACH OTHER FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO PULL THAT?! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL?! HUH?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT WONDERFUL FEELING OF RESPECT I HAD FOR YOU JUST MOMENTS AGO?!" **Kakashi laughed slightly, looking all kinds of nervous while a clearly scared, and nervous Kohonamaru hid behind him, shaking. Izami almost wanted to laugh.

"A-haha, calm down, Sakura-chan. Y-you're scaring Kohonamaru-kun." As if Sakura realized she had an audience, she dropped Naruto, and rubbed the back of her head nervously, and laughed to match. Izami smirked slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, it seems like nobody's changed. What a relief." Izami muttered, chuckling slightly. Kakashi nudged her, as if in warning, and then shut his book.

"Well, the nostalgia ends here. Kakashi-san, why don't you tell those two, why they're really here. Izami-chan, please, follow me."Izami pursed her lips, looking almost wounded as she followed the Hokage, and Jiraya.


	3. Izami's Ban Lifited!

**Chapter Three: Izami's ban Lifted!**

** A/n: Most of the canon parts from this story will be taken from parts of both the manga, and the anime. It'll be a mixture of both, and I think it'll be obvious which parts come from which. My computer is slow at uploading videos, which is why some parts come from the manga, since it's easier just piecing together the scantlaions that mugging through the episodes on my slow ass computer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the read regaurdless ^^ And sorry for not updating in so long ^^; I have no other excuse other than life has been hell for me, and I'm working on some new and older fics ^^ and editing the trilogy ^^ Regardless, enjoy~! Happy Readings~!**

_ "It's always hard when you've known a person a long time and then you have to recognize that you have nothing left in common but your memories."-Eva Heller_

"Jiraya-san, I'll met you at the spot, ok? I just need a few words alone with this one." Tsuande looked over at Jiraya, they trio had so far been walking in silence. Izami looked at her with her eyebrows knitted, but the Hokage's expression left no room for question.

"Well, alright. I'll see you there." He sounded serious, and then let out a booming laugh as he put his large hand on top of Izami's head, and ruffled her shoulder length hair." Just try not to go too hard on this one. She's still a tiny, little midget. Hahaha! Later!" Izami grumbled as she fixed her hair. What was it with everyone wanting to ruin her hair? Do they even know how damn hard it took for her unruly hair to look semi-manageable?!

Tsuande was quiet for a few moments, and then cleared her throat. Izami paused in her fussing, and glanced at Tsuande as if Izami were guilty of something. This immediately made Izami cautious. She had seen this look one too many times.

"M'lady?" Izami questioned, biting her lip slightly. Was she in trouble?

"I'm sure you're confused." Tsuande started slowly. Izami nodded, waiting for the Hokage to continue. "You left for nearly a year and a half without any authorization. Without any notice. You just left. You were a Chunin with duties, and responsibility, and obligations to the village, and you just left. To chase after Sasuke-kun in an attempt to bring him back." Izami sighed heavily.

She should have known this was going to come up. Nobody had seem to bring it to light yet. So, it stood that someone had to bring it up, and of course that person just had to be the Hokage, of all people. She made a dumb, foolish, childish mistake. Why couldn't they just let it go?

" Of course, we were all relieved when you came back, but we couldn't ignore that single thing. Orochimaru-sama was, and still is, wanting you for his...Experimentation." There was a pause in Tsuande's words. Izami flinched just the slightest. She could only imagine what the hell was going to happen next." We have to keep a watch for you just like we have to keep a watch for Naruto-kun. If either of you is stolen, it could spark an international issue. You understand that much?" There was a moment of silence, a sort of stare down between the Hokage and Izami happened, and then the teen looked off with a nod of her head.

"Of course I do. Well, not the Naruto-kun part, but my part I do. I know I screwed up, but what does this have to do with me?" Izami was confused, and it showed it her tone as she looked back at the leader of the village. Tsuande looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"We set special limitations on you so you would not have the chance to run away again. I've been reluctant on letting you out as an emissary between the Leaf and the Cloud, but Kakashi-san has convinced me to trust you." Tsuande gave Izami a hard look that made the teen want to crawl back into herself, but she stood her ground." I'm allowing you to participate for the Jonin Exams. I don't want you messing up again. Do you understand?" Izami nodded as she bowed.

"I understand, Lady Tsuande. Thank you." Although Izami was careful to keep her tone polite, and neutral, she could feel her excitement rise in her. Yes! She was allowed to pursue her dream, despite what had happened recently. It was a gave he a critical look, and then nodded.

"Well, I better be on my way. Just remember what I said."

"I will." Izami said softly as she stood up. Tsuande nodded again.

"Right. Well, see you around." Izami nodded, and then ran off with excitement suddenly bursting inside of her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Sasuke left, Izami could hardly believe it. She could hardly believe a snake like Orochimaru had gotten to Sasuke. Worse yet, that Sasuke had left to get more power from the creep. Izami felt so confused, and lost.

"I can't just wait around for something to happen. I'm going after him myself." Izami declared one night as she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling as the moon cast shadows in her room." I'll be back before anyone even notices my absence." She told herself again, but she knew how much of a lie that was. Kakashi would sense her absence almost immediately, and would try to stop her.

Izami's eyes flickered to her bag that she had hidden in the corner. There were many times in the four months since Sasuke had left, that Izami had packed, ready to chase after her friend, but there was always something that held her back.

_"I don't want you chasing after me, Izami-chan. Stay here."_ Sasuke's voice rang so clearly in her mind, and that seemed to harden her resolve.

"I don't care." She finally announced, lightly stepping on the floor. She tensed, pausing. She sent out her charka, but Kakashi was fast asleep. Sighing, being sure to conceal her charka as carefully as she could, she grabbed her bag, walked out, and quickly grabbed a few provisions, and then leaving the house, and soon the village. All before someone could stop her by some miracle.

So, yes, she chased after Sasuke. She chased after him knowing the danger it would cost her, but she couldn't find herself to care. Not a whole lot anyways. All she could think about was getting answers from Sasuke.

There were times when she'd see him, but then he would always be guided by Orochimaru or Kabuto, and that always seemed to make the teen stop in her tracks, and hide. She had planned on making this fast, but it was clear that it wasn't going to be as fast as she thought it would be. No, this was going to take longer.

However, a year and a three months passed. Izami was getting nowhere fast, but she was determined to keep after Sasuke until he was back home safe and sound. However, the Leaf had other plans.

Of course, the Princess of the Sato clan disappearing had caused a huge uproar between the Cloud and the Leaf. The Cloud threatened war unless they got news that Izami was safe. Tsuande, not wanting a war on her hands so soon after becoming Hokage, had sent Kakashi, and a team of other shinobi to find,and get Izami home.

"We can't have a war on our hands because of Izami-chan's selfish choices. Kakashi-san, I want you to find Izami-chan, and bring her here, do you understand?" Tsuande sounded almost out of breath, tired even. Kakashi was silent for a moment, and then nodded." Good. You'll be sent out with a team of four to go out, and bring her back. We have to get her before others do. You understand what I mean, right?"

"Of course."

"You leave immediately, so hurry up, and pack your things. Meet your team at the Western Gate."

"Of course, M'lady." Kakashi still couldn't help the little inkling of worry that bubbled up inside of him. What if they were already too late?

It took awhile for the team to track Izami's trail. She had obviously been trained too well by Kazuko and Kakashi. She covered her tracks almost too well, but they still found her in the most embarrassingly of easy ways. She had fallen asleep. It was clear it was from exhaustion. When Kakashi knelt beside her, and moved a piece of muddied brown hair from her dirty face, Kakashi couldn't help, but to feel a huge sense of relief for a multitude of reasons.

"Good. She's found. Let's get her home." One of Kakashi's teammates said fastly, turning on his heels. Kakashi looked at the man with eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance. The man was a Hyuuga, and one that never forgot the Cloud Incident. Needless to say, the man didn't have much liking for the child. Kakashi softened his look, and glanced back at Izami. He picked up her small figure, and quickly carried her back.

"We should hurry before she wakes up. She's small, but she can put up quiet a fight." Kakashi said simply, and began walking.

"Right. Like she hasn't been enough trouble already." Kakashi ignored the Hyuuga, and kept walking.

When Izami made it to the Leaf, she had no fight in her when she awoke to being tied and lead to the Leaf like a prisoner, she was allowed a week's rest due to exhaustion and dehydration.

"Don't expect it to stay like this." Kakashi warned her on the second day. He was reading his Icha Icha book while visiting her. Izami had yet to say anything." I mean, you've given everyone quiet a scare, and Lady Tsuande isn't the type to just let it go. You understand that, don't you?" Kakashi looked up at Izami, who had her blanket bundled up around her, an angry expression on her face." Izami-chan?" Izami shook her head, and looked up at him.

"I understand." She said softly, clearing her dry throat. Kakashi nodded slightly, and they contuined on talking, but about other topics.

When the week was over, Izami was grilled relentlessly, and lectured at constantly about how stupid, and dangerous this whole scheme of hers was, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was obvious to the Hokage just what needed to be done.

"Alright. Until further notice, you, Izami Sato, will no longer be allowed outside this village. You are to have constant supervision. You will only leave this village when you have a message to deliver to the Cloud, and even then, someone will escort you there and back. You will not be stripped of your title, but you will be limited to strictly d-rank missions. Further more, until further notice, you will not be allowed to advance any further in ranks. Do you understand?" Izami shrugged. SHe couldn't bring herself to care. All she could think about was how she failed to bring Sasuke home. She felt like such a failure...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izami spent the rest of the day doing mundane things. She had a couple of D-ranked missions she had to finish up. She had to pull weeds from Ms. Yakada's yard. She had to babysit for three hours for Mister and Misses Kezuko. She delivered some ramen to Mr. Yudai's for Mister Teuchi. Needless to say, her body was too busy for her mind to focus on anything else.

However, the moment she went home, it was another story.

As she cooked, cleaned, and took a shower, dressing herself for her night's sleep, she found her mind occasionally thinking back to the events of the past two or so years. She could feel some bitterness rising in her at the thoughts. Of the memories, but the bitterness gave rise to a new found, hard determination that she vowed to keep no matter what this time.

_ I have a feeling I'll have the chance to try again. I won't fail a second time._ Izami thought as she laid herself down to sleep that night._ I'll make sure Sasuke-kun comes home._


End file.
